


Wanna Make a Bet?

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets, Embarrassed Sam, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PDA, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, kissing in front of Sam, no-touching, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: After Sam gets annoyed at your and Dean’s PDA’s you get the idea to make a bet with Dean to see who could last longer with no touching, neither of you make it too far.





	Wanna Make a Bet?

You were so wrapped up in seeing Dean walk through the door you didn’t even pause before you flung yourself into his arms and started to work your mouth against his. You felt the way his tongue slid in between your parted lips and massaged your own. You fisted your hands in his short blond hair and felt the way that his hands gripped your waist in return. In short, you were totally immersed in nothing more than pure elation at seeing your boyfriend and finally being able to touch him again. 

“Hello?” 

You ignored the words you were hearing besides you in favor of continuing to show your boyfriend just how happy you were to see him. 

“Hey!” Sam called out when his brother's hand had made its way down to your ass cheek and slapped you gently. 

You broke apart from Dean and smiled up at the taller brown haired Winchester who was watching you and his brother with the world’s largest bitchface. 

“Sorry Sammy,” you giggled patting him on the shoulder and reluctantly pulling away from Dean’s grasp. 

“Seriously, you guys it is gross. I don’t want to see my brother doing that type of shit in front of me.” 

It was an ongoing complaint of Sam’s when the three of you were out, it didn’t matter what the setting was, chilling at a bar or going to buy snacks after a long hunt. The common trend which was as soon as you and Dean started to get overly affectionate Sam would start huffing and groaning about how much it freaked him out to see that. 

You had never really minded the public displays of affection. When you had a man as good looking as Dean Winchester, with his bulky muscles, perfect smile, and spring green eyes, it never seemed to matter to you if people saw that the two of you were together. You were too busy making sure to spend every free second enjoying having his hands on you and vice versa. You knew all too well that life hunting meant that there could easily come a day when Dean didn’t come home. 

“Dude, this is payback for all the things I had to witness when you went all soul-free,” Dean chuckled as he walked by you and his brother, squeezing your ass for emphasis. 

Tonight, you could tell though that something was different. Sam was, if it was even possible, more cranky about it then usual which considering you didn’t have your tongue half-way down his throat in a park full of five-year-olds, yes _one time_ that had happened, you couldn’t believe he was getting so worked up. 

It had started to get you thinking though, you didn’t really join in on the pranks the brothers would pull on each other but from time to time you still had to think of ways to get at Dean somehow. If only to knock him down a peg or two from getting too cocky. 

“Baby,” you cooed as Dean slid into bed beside you later that night, “I was thinking.”

He ran his hand through your hair and you felt your eyes half close when his fingers traced along your scalp but you forced yourself to remain in control and focus on your master plan. 

When he could tell that his idea to distract you was failing he huffed a little, “what you thinking about sweetheart?” 

“I was thinking about Sam today,” Dean frowned at your words, “no, ugh, not like that,” you rolled your eyes at him, “but maybe he has a point about the whole PDA thing.” 

“He’s just jealous, ignore him,” his smile came flooding back, “I do.” 

“I thought you might say that,” you couldn’t help the grin that was spreading over your face your plan was going perfectly, “how about I make it more interesting?” 

He looked at you with a serious expression, like he knew just how interesting things could get but also realized there was probably a high cost at stake. 

“Go on,” he said. 

“Alright, I want to see which of us can last longer with no sex, no touching, nothing.” 

You could see the way his face fell like there was no prize that would be worth going any extended amount of time without sex for. 

“If I win, I get to drive baby for an entire month,” you always loved driving the impala but you knew Dean loved driving his car almost as much as he loved you, so a lot. 

“This doesn’t sound worth it, no Baby and I don’t get laid, what do I get if I win?” Dean was searching your face trying to see if he could figure out where you were going with this before you actually told him, but he looked stumped. 

“If you win,” you leaned towards him and casually drew a finger between your tits causing his eyes to follow the path you were drawing along your body, “I’ll try that thing that you have been asking for lately,” your smirk widened. 

“Anal?” Dean suddenly looked like the bet might be worth it. 

You nodded and then laughed as he jumped away from you on the bed increasing the minimal space between your bodies. 

“You’re on.” 

The two of you woke up the next morning and you were keenly aware of the way Dean’s morning wood was pressing into your ass. You wanted to see if you could get him to break right away, knowing he was the horniest in the mornings anyway. You turned around to face him, ready to get this bet over with and your hands onto Baby’s steering wheel. 

“Dean, baby wake up,” you used your most sultry voice as you breathed against his ear. 

At first, you could tell he was too groggy to remember what you had talked about last night because when his eyes slowly open he looked at you with a fierce hunger that told you he was desperate to devour all of you. Then he was skidding back away from you pushing his hands against the bedding to gain distance. 

“Nu-uh, it won’t be that easy, Y/N,” Dean said as he climbed out of bed to shower. 

You went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, thinking that at least if you couldn’t have sex you could eat some yummy pancakes instead. You were busy mixing the batter together when you felt the brush of strong arms near your waist. The skin was wet and still warm from the shower they had just vacated.

“Here,” he grabbed the spoon out of your hand and started stirring himself, “let me help you with that.”

He was so close to you that it would have been all too easy to slightly push your ass back into him and feel the strain of his dick against his boxers, but you tried your best to focus on breakfast, you didn’t want him to win this so easy. 

By that night the two of you were both dying, you had spent the entire day teasing each other in every way possible leaving you wet and frustrated and Dean half-hard and aching all day. Everything from the way you licked the dripping syrup off your fingers during breakfast to the way Dean would bite his lip as he tuned up baby, getting all hot and sweaty was making both of you desperate to give in. 

You were literally panting by the time you got into bed and you crossed your legs over each other to try and calm the way your core was tingling with desire. 

“Dean,” you groaned, you had decided driving the car wasn’t worth suffering like this, “you win.” 

“Oh thank Chuck,” he said and in an instant, he was burying his head underneath the covers and using his large hands to pry apart your legs. 

He dove in and his tongue was brushing along your delicate folds and lapping at your juices, you were so ready for him that his finger slid inside you easily and between the sucking on your clit and his hand thrusting into you, you were clenching around him quickly from being on edge all day. He slowly stopped sucking your sensitive nub and instead lightly licked you until your body had eased its way through your orgasm. 

“Well,” Dean said as he pulled the blanket off his head, “that was easy.” 

You smiled, “why don’t you let me return the favor?” 

You pushed him on the shoulder and got him to trade you places. He flopped on his back and he was already leaking precome over the front of his boxers. You palmed at his massive bulge for a moment before yanking the material up and over his hips and letting his erection spring free and you ducked your face down to lick a stripe from his base to the tip and then slowly sucked his head into your mouth. You loved the musky salty tang you got as you took him in your mouth. 

Not wanting him to come too quickly because you still wanted to feel his length inside of you, you slowed your bobbing head and pulled off with a loud pop. 

“I want to ride it,” you said as you climbed up him and straddled his hips. 

“Go for it, baby,” Dean said as he lined up his dick to your entrance. 

He hissed as you sank down on him, nice and slowly you began to rock your hips against him. Your hands pressed against his chest for leverage as you used him to balance while you bounced yourself faster and harder against him. You could hear the way his balls slapped against you as you continued to increase your speed. You were soaking wet and he slid easily in and out inside of you. Suddenly you felt the wave of your pleasure increase and you clenched your toes and arched your back as you came again. 

Only a few thrusts behind you Dean held onto your hips as he pumped his load inside of you and then the two of you collapsed into a heap of bodies. You barely had the energy to pull his softening cock from out of you and go and get yourself quickly cleaned up in the bathroom, but you forced it knowing that you would regret it later if you didn’t. 

As you climbed back into bed you thought maybe Dean had fallen asleep, instead, you were met with a soft rush of words. 

“I’m glad I won the bet, I can’t wait for tomorrow.” 

You smiled because honestly, you couldn’t wait either.


End file.
